Harry and the Vibrating Sheep of Death!
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Harry is going to his fifth year at Hogwarts and a new girl in Gryffindor is annoying him, Ron, and especially Hermione.
1. Um, new developmnts

Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this?

A/N: This chapter isn't going to be that long.

            Harry Potter sat in the seat facing his best friend Ron Weasley and yawned. "Who do you think will be Quidditch captain this year?" the red haired names Ron asked.

            "Maybe it'll be you if you join the team, you'd be one hell of a Keeper," Harry replied smoothing his jet black hair.

            "Nah, it'll be Fred or George most likely," Ron replied.

            "It's neither," a bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger told them.

            "Who is it then?" Ron questioned. 

            "Some fifth year Ravenclaw who changed houses and she is said to be an awesome Keeper," she continued.

            "Oh, did she play third year?" Harry asked.

            "No, she's American; she and her brother came last year," Hermione answered.

            "Oh, how was your summer with _Vicky?" Ron asked bitterly._

            "I didn't go," Hermione blushed.

            "Couldn't be away from your precious homework?" Ron snapped.

            "Ron shut up! Your being a jerk," a girl said from the compartment door.

            "Ginny go away!" Ron cried glaring at the red haired fourth year.

            "Ron, Hermione, Ginny! All three of you! Shut your mouths!" another girl said from the door. This girl was also red haired, but not related to Ron. 


	2. Wow, maybe Harry's not so annoyed

            "Who are you?" all the persons yelped in surprise.

            "I'm Rhymes, the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain," she smiled wide, her brown eyes laughing out loud. 

            "Oh you're the Ravenclaw girl!" Hermione exclaimed.

            "Yup, but Ravenclaw studies too much," she laughed. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and roared with laughter. She looked like she had just been hit in the face with a broom and had salt sprinkled on it. (A/N Trust me that hurts! Don't ask) 

            "I thought Ravenclaws were smart?" she managed to stammer.

             "I am but I never study," Rhymes replied.

            "What were your grades . . ." Ginny began.

            "On the finals? I was right below Hermione. I only got a 114%," Rhymes trailed off and looked down the corridor. "Aw, nuts, he found me," she muttered as three familiar figures entered the room.

            "One Potter, Two Weasels, and a Mudblood, I think we found a circus," Draco Malfoy smirked and Crabbe and Goyle laughed like baboons. 

            "Eat dung Malfoy!" Harry muttered.

            "Shut up Potter! Rhymes, do you really like being in his company?" Malfoy stared at Rhymes as if in a trance.

            "Yes, I do," she answered. "Now could you try to be nice?" she pouted and rubbed a hand over his hair. This was a very messed up picture. (A/N My thinking)

            "Anything for you," he answered.

            "Now go be with your Slytherin friends," she said pushing him out the door. When she looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny they were glaring at her. "Ok, jeez, I have to go out with him," she muttered.

            "Why?" all the others asked.

            "Because my stepfather works for his father and if I don't go out with him my step dad gets fired," she explained. 

            "That's bloody wrong!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Yeah," Harry agreed.

            "It's all out of my hands," Rhymes sighed looking miserably at the ground.


	3. Eating, Jules, and Baseball Pants

            Disclaimer: Harry is not mine! (tears)

            Sorry it took so long!  I was occupied with a lot of other stuff, I hope you guys like this chap.  It's really short for certain reasons (writers block being one) I'm so sorry!

            The scarlet engine stopped at the Hogsmeade station and Rhymes followed Harry and his friends. They met Hagrid the gamekeeper first. Hagrid was a half giant and the sweetest man you'll ever meet.  

            "'Ello dear," he said to Rhymes when she introduced herself. 

            "How art thou good sir?" she asked in a medieval voice. 

            "Well, I'm jus fine kind lady," he smiled at her.

            "RHYMES! How dare you talk to that monstrosity!"  Malfoy yelled over the crowd. 

            "Shut up!" she shouted back.

            "Ahem, daddy, Rhymes father has not reached the potential…" the blonde boy sneered.

            "Fine, bye Hagrid." Rhymes ran off and Malfoy's hand intertwined itself with hers.

            "Grrrrr," Harry growled under his breath. Everyone looked at him weird. "What?"

            About an hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall after the sorting when Rhymes came up and sat next to them. 

            "Morning sweethearts!" she smiled taking a seat next to Harry and putting her arm around him.  Harry blushed a deep crimson and Ron laughed. "Ron don't make me kiss you."

            "Right here," he turned his face and pointed to his cheek.  Rhymes leaned over pecked him right where he pointed.  "Whoa, I never thought you'd do it!"

            "Of course I would!  I'd rather kiss you then Malfoy!" she exclaimed.  Ron ears blushed.  Hermione glared at Rhymes and tapped her finger threateningly.  "Sorry, I won't move in on your man."  Hermione's eyes widened and she busied herself with her books.   Rhymes busied herself with food.

            "Why are you eating so fast?" Harry asked.

            "Because my brother Jules is going to be here soon.  He had to come late cause he had state baseball championships," Rhymes answered stopping for a minute to breath.

            "Baseball?" Ron asked.

            "I'll explain later.  I got to go now."  

            She ran out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.  A few moments later a boy with red brown hair and emerald eyes came in.  He immediately walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  

            "Where is she?" he asked his voice deep much older sounding then he looked to be.

            "Rhymes?" Harry questioned.

            "Yea, she leave already?" Jules was wearing a LBAA baseball shirt and tight grey pants that seemed to attract some female attention.

            "Yea, went a few moments ago," Hermione answered, also transfixed with him.  He nodded and ran out without eating.

            "What is wrong with her family?" Ron inquired.  No one answered.  Probably because no one could figure out a plausible answer. 

R&R I shall love you all!!!!!!!!! 

Luv&hugs 

Kristan


End file.
